Jellybeans
by mangoesandyogurt
Summary: The story of Jason and Reyna. Pre-Last Olympian/Pre-Heroes of Olympus to Son of Neptune. Starts at first meeting, goes until arrival after disappearance. "'You aren't thinking like a Roman', he thought to himself, 'you aren't thinking straight.'"
1. Flower Petals: Age 10

**Hey guys! :D **

**This is just a test of sorts, an attempt at romance. I'm actually not sure what to do with it but Cockapoo said I should go for it :) **

**I simply found it kind of interesting the sort of detail Riordan went into about that jar of jellybeans on Reyna's desk. He seemed to make it look so much more important than all the other things in the room. It got me thinking and I decided to write a story about it :) Yaaaay! xD**

**(Don't worry, I WILL be continuing Simple Nightmares. However, I will be doing both at once :))**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own PJO. If I did, I'd be rich, now wouldn't I?**

**(NOTE: Yes, I know Reyna is EXTREMELY OOC in this. HOWEVER, I did that on PURPOSE. Did you all really think she was ALWAYS so no-nonsense? Seriously, we were all kids at once and so was she! Just because she's a Roman doesn't mean she lived her whole entire life following their principals. HOWEVER, I WILL be making her more in character as the chapters go by.)**

* * *

><p>The soft breeze ran through her hair as she pulled at the soft, pink flowers in the trees. A sweet tune escaped her lips, note after note of pure melody finding its way into the air around us. Her hands pulled at yet another petal, sending it fluttering to the ground at her feet like a bird without wings. She was beautiful.<p>

And so was the day around them. Not a cloud had dared form in the sky nor had a single droplet fallen from the trees were the colour of peacock feathers, a deep green shade, causing contrast to the soft, almost white, pink flowers that sat on their branches. The water glinted with the sun's light. There wasn't a shadow to be found in the almost pastel world around them.

Jason sat in a tree, watching her, wishing he could be with her in this small garden oasis that sat at the edge of camp. Yet if she knew he had followed her, she would have no problem pointing her spatha right at his neck. And by far, she was the better fighter.

Yet for some reason, he seemed to enjoy the idea, the simple fantasy that one day he would be relieved of his duty and allowed to simply sweep her off her feet. Yet what would he have done? Ten year olds don't usually go on dates. But they also don't fall head over heels in love with people either. It was... unnatural.

Careful not to make a sound, Jason slipped out of the tree and made his way towards his bunker.

He loved New Rome. He loved the smell of the fresh baker's bread that always wafted through the air. He loved the old, worn cobblestone streets and watching the kindergarteners playing soccer in their togas. Some called it old fashioned, yet he called it wondrous. The idea that life like this had continued even when the outside world had evolved gave him hope. Hope that something's never changed.

His greatest fear was that one day, Reyna would become like every other member of camp; angry, bitter, hostile and completely no nonsense. He feared that one day she would become like him. That one day she would put duty before happiness. He feared she would one day find it more important to fight than to enjoy life itself.

_You aren't thinking like a Roman, _he thought to himself, _you aren't thinking straight._

He arrived at his bunker and flopped down on the bed, taking in what little warmth still radiated off the covers. At first, he twisted and turned, attempting to find a way to nap despite the awful gash in his back. Yet eventually, he simply gave up, retreating to the desk in the far left corner of the room.

He pulled out a large package of papers, notes from the last praetors' meeting, and read through a few pages. It was all gibberish in his mind; cabins that needed to be repaired or repainted, a collapsed portion of the aqueducts that needed to be fixed, a warning that Camp Jupiter was not responsible for any missing, stolen or burned stuffed animals if the issue at hand involved Octavian. Some things were so trivial, as if things were just brought up to fill up time. They never spoke of anything of importance at these meetings anyways.

Dropping the pages onto the desk, Jason leaned back, simply relaxing this time. He stretched slightly, arms pulling above his head until they hit the wall. No. Not the wall.

He rubbed the small object with his thumb, trying to identify it without having to leave his comfortable position. It had a smooth finish, sleek. Yet the back had a papery feel to it as if the smoothness was only on one side. Taking more of the foreign object into his hands, he identifies the shape. Square. Like... a photograph.

Jason frowned slightly. A photograph? What of?

Fumbling slightly with the tack that held it to the wall, Jason managed to pull the photograph down.

The photograph wasn't taken that long ago, maybe two, three months back. It was taken at Reyna's arrival and it was one of the precious few photographs he had of her.

Looking at the photograph he remembered the occurrences of that day. He had awoken to screaming, the loud, piercing kind, at nearly three in the morning. Still, he pulled himself out of bed and ran towards its source. There she laid, a hellhound sitting on her chest, its paw raking slowly through her skin, leaving a deep gash down her chest.

At first, Jason simply stood there, paralyzed with fear, unsure of what to do. Another scream, however, changed that. Suddenly he was slashing at the beast, the force of each blow almost knocking him over. Eventually, he managed to pierce its heart and the animal exploded in a shower of yellow goo that rained down on the pair of demigods.

Jason scooped the girl up in his arms, running back towards the infirmary. She was light, making his little jog quite a bit easier. Still, upon arrival, his knees gave out, causing him to collapse with the girl still in his arms.

All he remembered after that was the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and a few fuzzy voices.


	2. Flower Petals: Age 10 Part 2

**Yay for chapter 2! I know, its short, but I only had about ten minutes to write it... xD Enjoy!**

**Katie Gardner (love your username, btw): Thank you. Yes, I do realize that she is EXTREMELY OOC. However, I did that on purpose. You'll understand later. I promise :)**

**Cockapoo: xD Yes, your advice is epic! xD She's REALLY OOC at the moment. But you'll understand why later :) xD I'll try to remember that ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing xD**

* * *

><p>A warm hand on his shoulder snapped Jason out of his daydream (although it was sincerely more of a nightmare). Startled slightly, Jason swivelled in his desk chair, turning to face the intruder.<p>

"I just wanted to stop by. You don't seem to be acting normally so I came to check up on you," Aquilla, his fellow praetor, said sweetly.

Aquilla was just one of those people who always made good friends. You could tell her anything. She wouldn't leave you because of what you said.

Yet Jason was definitely _not _in the mood to explain so he hurried to hide the picture behind his back. Sadly, it was too late.

"You like her, don't you?" Aquilla asked, the smile on her face growing. "The new girl. You've been following her since she arrived."

"No," Jason stated simply, placing the photograph into his drawer and dragging himself to his feet. "I'm going to go get―"

"Not so fast," Aquilla giggled, forcing him to sit down beside her. "Explain how... this happened."

"I'm quite hungry and I―"

"I won't tell anyone."

Jason sighed, sitting down beside the teenage girl. Although she was nearly twice his age (eighteen to be exact) he felt as if she were his only friend. As a fellow praetor, he loved and respected her. He knew that one day she would retire and he would get a new partner. However he knew he couldn't even hope that his new one would be quite as nice as Aquilla. It was a surprise that the near quiet girl had managed to hold the position for so long.

"I actually don't know," Jason admitted to his friend, watching as she strangely became suddenly happier.

"When did you first start following her?"

"The day she left the infirmary she had gone for a walk and she had forgotten... something or other. I went to go give it back... but..."

"You lost your nerve?"

"Yeah... So I just sat in the trees and watched her. And I've been doing it since."

The older girl cooed and giggled, ruffling the younger boy's hair before cupping his cheeks in her hands. "You are too cute! Why don't you talk to her?"

"I... I can't," he admitted, his red face growing ever redder.

Then, suddenly, Aquilla got up from the bed, Jason following her example. A smile still played at her lips as she hugged him. "You need to go get your girl. She won't keep waiting."

They exchanged their goodbyes and she left, leaving him, once again, alone in his room. He sighed, knowing Aquilla was right.

He wanted to follow the girl's advice. He wanted to tell Reyna. He really did. Yet he couldn't. He knew he would chicken out at the last moment and go running back the way he came.

But maybe he actually had a chance. Jason was praetor. He was good looking and strong. But Reyna was... different. She seemed kind (not like Jason had ever actually spoken to her). But most of all, she was carefree. She had an aura of child-like joy surrounding her. He knew that his presence would only taint her. And at the same time, he knew that eventually she would become just like him. Just like every other Roman. He had everything, the greatest weapons, the best army in his hands, and power. Yet at the same time, he had nothing. I didn't know how to... live.

She did. She knew how to enjoy the little things. The flowers in bloom, the small chirping birds. Everything. She even managed to enjoy those two blood thirsty dogs, Arurum and Agentum. It was like magic.

And Jason knew it was the only thing he could not have.


	3. Jellybeans: Age 12

**Hey guys! I know, its been a while. But I'm back! :D**

**Note: I DO get that if Reyna is the same age as Percy, she would've gotten off of Circe's island at the age of thirteen but I can't develop a long romance with only about three years to work with. It's beyond my capability xD**

**Roland gilead: Thank you! :D**

**(: :)**

**Cockapoo: ikr? He COULD have her if he tried... It's saaaad xD Thank you! But I can't write romance xD **

**(: :)**

**myfabulosity: Done! :D**

**(: :)**

**The Goddess of Cupcakes: Thank you! And I totally agree. This is why I made her kind of OOC... She's even a bit OOC in THIS chapter... xD**

**(: :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by moi xD**

* * *

><p>Of course, it had been only two years afterward that it all came crashing down. Jason didn't understand what had happened. One day, Reyna was herself, beautiful and carefree, but the next she was a different person altogether. Becoming praetor had done that to her. It had destroyed her, shattered her.<p>

The battle was small, but it wasn't the only one. Battle after battle, she'd taken charge. And battle after battle, she had won. The determination in her eyes, the look of fury. It wasn't Reyna. It wasn't the Reyna he had known. This was new. A new Reyna. A _Roman _Reyna. And Jason didn't like it.

It had gotten worse and worse as the days went by, battle by battle, fight by fight. She lost herself in them. This was her new reality. It was all that mattered to her now.

Gone were the days of flower picking and prancing. Gone were the carefree summer days. Gone was the girl Jason had loved.

"Grace," Reyna said nonchalantly as she passed him in the street, eyes flickering over his momentarily.

"Reyna."

That was their exchange. Nothing else. No "hello, how are you?" No "have a nice day!"

It was all strictly business. Nothing else.

Jason knew she was slipping away from him, he knew he would lose her if he didn't act soon.

So Jason ran, as fast as he could, feet almost tripping over each other in a race to her cabin. Because he knew there had to be some way to get her. He knew there had to be a way to change the way things were going.

He stopped at her window, peering in to make sure that she wasn't in. After assuring himself that the cabin was empty, he pushed the door open slowly. Praying under his breath, he found his way to her desk, a smile covering his lips at the sight of it and at the thought of his plan.

He looked pulled a small box of jellybeans from his pocket, setting it on her desk. Then, silently whispering prayers under his breath once more, he slipped silently out of the room.

...:..:...

The small smile on Reyna's face made the gesture worth it. It was worth the risk of getting caught in a girl's cabin, worth the risk of getting teased by his friends and even worth the risk of getting caught by Lupa.

"Hey, Grace," Reyna shouted from behind him. "We need to talk."

"Yes, Reyna?" he responded, trying to keep the cool tone he always held.

"My office, now."

A look of confusion crossed his face. Was he in trouble? Had he done something wrong?

Reluctantly, the boy followed Reyna down the cobblestone streets to her office, sometimes receiving a few stares from onlookers or a few chuckles from the Lares.

"Reyna, whatever it is, you could just tell me here," Jason explains. "It can't be so big that you need privacy for it."

But, of course, Reyna didn't respond. Instead, she simply kept walking forward.

"Reyna," Jason insisted. "Just tell me what it is!"

"If I say its praetor business, will you shut up and just follow me?" she sighed, turning to face Jason as she pulled a hand frustratingly through her hair.

"Fine."

...:..:...

Reyna closed the door softly behind Jason and he realized suddenly that he had never been so close to Reyna, causing him to blush softly.

Reyna made her way to her desk and sat down in the black chair, gesturing for him to sit across from her. She sighed, opened one of the desk drawers, and pulled out the same box of jellybeans Jason had left for her earlier that day.

"Did you leave these in my room?" she asked, eyes glaring into his.

"No," he lied, somehow managing to keep his voice steady.

Her eyes grew downcast and she sighed once more. "That's really too bad."

"So you liked them?" Jason asked in surprise.

"So it _was _you!" she smiled suddenly, causing Jason to grow even redder in the face. "I _knew _it!"

Jason smiled sheepishly, eyes refusing to meet Reyna's dark ones.

What had he done? He'd made a fool of himself! He'd left the box there hoping she wouldn't notice, hoping she wouldn't realize who had done it. The _last _thing he wanted was for her to realize it was him.

Reyna smiled, a _real _smile, something Jason had assumed had gone extinct _months _ago. Her eyes grew soft, just as they were when the two of them were younger.

Reyna jumped out of her chair, making her way over to Jason. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling as he blushed. "Thank you," she whispered to him.


	4. Jellybeans: Age 12 Part 2

**Hello! Sorry I kind of died on you xD But I'm back!**

**Cockapoo: Thanks for all your support! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... scratch that, I own SOME things but not PJO**

* * *

><p>Even after the jellybeans and the silent conversations, whispered at meetings when they thought nobody could hear, there was still no visual effect on the silent but deadly girl. And even after the soft smiles they exchanged and the happy little moments in the trees by the edges of camp, she was still completely no nonsense. There was just no changing Reyna, no bringing her back. Jason had almost lost hope.<p>

His fingers ran across the blade of his sword, his eyes following the beautiful girl before him as she swung her own sword. Once she had decapitated all the training dummies in the yard, she turned to Jason. Her face was fierce, her eyes resembling fire and her lips turned down in a permanent scowl. Her breathing was laboured and she lifted a hand to wipe the sweat off her face.

"Isn't it a bit late for training, Reyna?" Jason asked, staring at his watch which currently showed _12:32 p.m._

"Never too late, Grace," she spoke between pants, readjusting her toga as she did so. "Besides, Rome never sleeps."

"It's _New York_ never sleeps," Jason corrected, sighing. "But _you _do. You're going to be half dead come morning."

"Grace, I refuse to go to bed when there's so much training to be done!" she pouted, diving her sword into one of the fallen, blue dummy heads. "Besides, training is a form of stress relief. I leave _you _alone when you're de-stressing! Why don't you leave me?"

Jason wanted to say "because I can't" but he felt she'd just get mad. The last thing Jason wanted was a mad, pumped up, stressed-out Reyna with a sword.

So instead he said, "Then let me train with you."

"Fine, praetor. If you _really _want to then I suppose you could."

Reyna pulled her sword from the dummies head and pointed it forward in a sparring position as Jason did the same. The soft, cool breeze pulled through her brown hair, letting it float slightly in the air. Jason's hands grew clammy but he managed to hold his weapon steadily in his hand.

_Forward, back, forward, back._

He stepped quickly from one foot to the other, his blade hitting hers as he attempted to both defend himself and disarm Reyna.

"Ow!" Reyna cried. "That's my foot, you moron!"

"Looks like somebody's angry," he smirked. "Are you mad that Mr. Macho Jason is winning or that he stepped on your toe?"

"Shut up," she muttered.

But his winning didn't last long. In only five minutes, Reyna had disarmed him and pinned him down, knees pushing into his collarbone.

"Mr. Macho Jason isn't faring too well, is he?" she said, smiling one of her rare smiles as she got back up. "Looks like Mr. Macho Jason man just got beat by a girl."

"A very strong and heavy girl," he chuckled nervously, rubbing around the spot on his collarbone where she kept her knees. She smirked at him, pulling herself off and brushing off her toga.

"Good game," she said, extending a hand.

"Good game," Jason returned.

Jason went slightly pink in the face as their hands met and he hoped the darkness would keep Reyna from noticing. She gave his hand a soft squeeze before letting go. Swiftly pulling her hair into a ponytail, she walked away, leaving Jason alone in the darkness.

Of course, he ended up following her back to New Rome, his sword dragging behind him. She seemed to hum softly, something she rarely did. But it was knowing that she still did it at all that kept him hopeful. _Maybe there's still time. Maybe I can still grasp what's left of her. Maybe it isn't too late._

The smile on his face widened slightly.

"Jason," Reyna stopped, turning suddenly. "You okay?"

Jason blushed as he realized that he had just spaced out. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay," she shrugged, sighing as she sheathed her sword, before turning around and continuing the long walk.

Jason sighed, wishing he'd have the courage to tell her. He knew he wouldn't have much longer, what with the prophecy and whispers of war fast approaching. He'd have to tell her before one (or both) of them were killed in battle. He couldn't keep living with all those what if's. He needed to tell her. Soon.

They were almost to their cabins. Jason's eyes seemed to glare at the cobblestone at his feet as if accusing it for his troubles. The thoughts bubbled in his head, frustration filling him. He seemed to pound at the street rather than walk on it and his eyes seemed to have a newfound anger, a newfound spirit to them. A deadly determination.

"Jason," Reyna asked, the worry filling her face. "Something's definitely wrong. You look like you're going to go on ramp―"

Something snapped in Jason and he pulled Reyna towards him. She yelped softly as his lips touched hers. As this was a first kiss for both of them, they had no idea what to do and simply left it to instinct. Jason's hand flew to her hair and hers to his. Jason smiled slightly into the kiss, elated that he had finally done it.

But after a few moments of blissful disorientation, Reyna's mind seemed to pull itself together. She broke the kiss, staring at Jason in disbelief as he did the same.

"I-I..." Reyna stuttered, her hand flying to her lips in surprise.

"I don't... I'm not sure..." Jason attempted, equally surprised at what had happened, despite it being his fault. "I don't know what came over me."

Jason's face burned and he knew that he wouldn't stand to be seen like that. And so he ran, leaving a surprised Reyna standing alone in the night wind.

* * *

><p><strong>I love reading all your reviews, guys! Please remember to review! :D<strong>


	5. Jellybeans: Age 12 Part 3

**Hey guys! :D :D :D Don't worry, not dead xD I've just been busy this week so I haven't been able to write. BUT I _did _get to write a chapter... even if I wrote it at nearly five in the morning xD**

**PlatinumViola: Thank you so much! You don't know how much these reviews mean to me and I'm glad you like my story! :D**

**myfabulosity: Thanks! :D**

**Cockapoo: YES, HE DID! xD I suppose if you found her page on the Camp Half Blood wiki, you might understand a bit better. Thanks! :D**

**Roland: xD Yes, he did it! xD**

**Roland gilead: xD YES HE DID! xD xD xD And here's the next chapter! :D**

**jayna4evr: Thank you! :D**

**Guys, if I owned PJO, Piper wouldn't exist. So sincerely, I DON'T own PJO... **

* * *

><p>Sick.<p>

That was the excuse Jason had been told. It was the supposed reason for Reyna not leaving her room. It was the reason he was told when he asked why she hadn't shown up to meetings or lunch. Whenever he asked why she wasn't training he was simply given that same answer. "She's sick."

But Jason knew better. He knew she was avoiding him. He knew she didn't want to see him, for whatever reason, and that the last thing she wanted was for him to disturb her.

Yet, at the same time, the last thing _he_ wanted was for her to see him. He didn't want her to see him the way he was, unprofessional and clumsy. He couldn't think straight, not after that night. Hell, he couldn't even walk straight anymore. His mind was full of images, ideas, thoughts, all of her. And the idea that he might loose her still stuck fresh in his mind. The thought of life going on without her by his side filled him and threw him over the edge. He'd almost reached his limit. He had to see her wether he liked it or not.

So Jason pulled his sweater tightly around his shoulders before slipping into his leather boots. Although, before even stepping out the door, he was overcome by nervousness. He dropped to his knees, hands clutching at his hair as if attempting to pull it from his head. His muscles clenched and his eyes shut painfully tight. Curling himself forward, he wondered, "how could I be such an idiot?"

To think that he would actually go _talk_ to her when she herself had shown that she didn't want to see him! The idea that he'd run after her after so many years of standing in the back. He regretted his last move. It wasn't that he didn't like kissing her (hell, he'd waited and daydreamed about that moment for years) but he regretted doing it so... suddenly... and without warning. He regretted making Reyna so... uncomfortable that she'd pretend to be _sick_ and skip her duties just to avoid him.

Did she... _hate him?_

Jason's hands clenched and tears began to fall from his eyes. He choked back tears, hoping nobody would hear him there. It was bad enough that he was in such a state, let alone to have someone else see him.

He stripped his boots from his feet and threw one across the room, knocking down the pencil holder on his desk and spilling pencils, pens and ink on the ground. He clutched the other leather projectile tightly in his right hand, the material threatening to rip despite it's strength. He threw it across the room, knocking his bulletin board to the ground, scattering pictures and papers everywhere. He ran towards his bed, clutching the sides of his bedside table in a sort of vise-grip. He held his breath as he threw the offending table a full six feet across the room, causing it to land on it's side, drawer open. A small, rectangular object fell from the drawer, catching Jason's eye.

He stepped toward the table out of curiosity, the angst and rage that filled him only a moment earlier seeming to disappear. He stared at the simple, rectangular paper box, eyes wide.

It was a box of jellybeans.

* * *

><p>Only a few steps away, Reyna lay, curled in a ball, small, soft tears trickling down her cheeks. Her tear stained pillow soaked her equally wet cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy. She reached to her bedside table, hands reaching for the little potable box of tissues. She took the box in her hands, using it more as a stress ball then for any actual purpose. But when the side of the box broke, she didn't feel the soft, paper of the tissues or the rough paper of the box. No, in her hands were jellybeans. <em>Jasons<em> jelly beans.

She put all the beans back on the table, taking only one in her hand. She sat up, examining the shiny, baby pink surface of the bean in her palm. Her tears stopped for a moment as she remembered the first box of jellybeans. Then the second, third, fourth and fifth. She remembered walking into her office, plopping into her chair and going through a day's worth of work while anticipating the arrival of yet another box. She'd clung to them, knowing they were all that kept her from becoming just another military based, violent Roman. It was a time all to herself, a moment of pure bliss without having to worry about appearances or work. And Jason had given it to her. He'd brought the beauty of the day back. He'd given her a simple pleasure that had made life just a bit more agreeable.

And what had she done to repay him?

Pushed him away. _That's_ what she was doing at that very moment. Pushing him away.

She couldn't live with herself, knowing that after all he had done for her, she was breaking his heart. She wondered how he felt at that very moment. Infuriated? Sad? He was heartbroken for sure but she knew there would be something else to it. Then it hit her.

Abandoned.

Reyna wanted to apologize and make him feel better. She wanted to pay him back for all he had done for her. She wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would work out. But she couldn't make herself do it. She was barely able to stand on her own two feet, let alone help Jason get to his own. She wanted to pull him up to her side, give back. But she couldn't even get out of bed.

So instead, she forced herself back down, hands clamping tightly over her ears, eyes shut tightly, body curved into yet another tight ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review guys! I absolutely ADORE reading your reviews and hearing your thoughts on the story! <strong>


	6. Jellybeans: Age 12 Part 4

**Hi guys! I'm back! :D**

**Katie Gardner: Thanks! Actually, I had my first at age ten so to me it isn't that strange... Although idk. I just have VERY little time to work with since he disappears later on and all. **

**Roland Gilead: I've always kind of pitied Jason although I was never too sure why...**

**PlatinumViola: Thank you! I actually kind of wrote the story around past experiences so it makes it a bit easier to write. And I will try to write longer chapters :)**

**Reyna Rocks: Thank you! :D And yeah, Im a huge fan of Reyna so I DO know the little background info like that but, for the sake of the story, I've decided to change it up a bit. I wanted to give off a bit of a more childlike side to her since it would give Jason a reason to go after her. Also, you may have noticed that I kind of changed the dates too (she would technically still be on the island at the age of 10 and 12 but I couldn't have been able to write the story if I only had about two or three years to work with... :) I hope you understand! :)**

**A Reviewing Reader: It doesn't say in the books how old either of them are although I kind of assumed they'd both be the same age as Percy due to the amount of power they have as praetors. So yeah, I'm assuming he's about seventeen or so since Percy is technically about sixteen or seventeen. And thank you! :D And, for your second review, yeah I thought so too when I reread it xD But I suppose creeping on people when you're young isn't as bad xD And Riordan seems to make the jellybeans seem almost important to the story since Percy explains it in such detail! It was like it was the only thing he noticed in the entire room xD**

**Cockapoo: xD Yes, Reyna is probably better of doing that than avoiding poor Jason xD**

**Do I LOOK like Riordan? No, I don't. This means I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>Monsters have become a daily occurrence. Before, Camp Jupiter might get a fight or two, the odd monster that had lost its way. But now they get hordes, daily. Training has almost tripled in time, starting at early in the morning and ending late in the afternoons. It left all of camp exhausted and hopeless. Their parents had abandoned them to fight the creatures alone without their help. If anything, they had shut their children out, not speaking to them at all. It angered the demigods and the idea of siding with the devilish creatures had been born.<p>

Some demigods _did _break off, leaving Camp in hopes of finding a life better than the abandonment of their parents, a life without the gods but the titans instead. But a few demigods kind of wandered in between. They didn't really agree with the rebels but they still held that flicker of hatred towards the gods.

But it didn't matter whether you were a rebel, loyal or in between. All that mattered was that Camp was now getting ripped at the seams because of these problems.

Jason sat in his office, filing paperwork into neat folders, attempting to keep himself from going insane. It was too much pressure, having to run a Camp in chaos. He was even more worried for the prophecy to come. Supposedly, he was part of it. But it was too much for him. _Far_too much. The idea that he would have to leave his campers behind, even for a short period of time and even to battle chaos, was crossing the line.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

He'd be leaving Reyna too.

And he might not come back.

He slammed the door to his cabinet, causing a few objects to fall from atop it. His eyes grew cold and his hands clenched. It was completely unfair to both him and his people. But most of all, it was unfair to Reyna. She only seemed to smile around him and only when alone. She completely opened herself up to him but kept herself closed to everyone else. The world knew her as a leader, a fighter, a no-nonsense boss. But Jason knew her as someone else. To him, she was a beautiful, kind person who actually cared. Everyone else assumed she did everything because it was her duty. But he knew the truth. She did what she did to protect people because she cared. She wasn't the cold hearted, do-or-die person everyone else saw.

Or, at least he once did. But things had been awkward between them since that kiss. It had now been a week, a week of avoiding each other, and a week of silence at meetings. Reyna had just began to return to work a few days back.

Jason turned to find Reyna waiting at his door, bewildered at his random act of violence towards the cabinetry. She opened her mouth as if about to speak but closed it quickly, shaking her head as if attempting to clear whatever thought she was just about to say. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her dark eyes were bloodshot. Her whole being seemed to radiate sleeplessness and he was left to wonder if it had to do with him or if it was just war stress. He truly hoped the latter.

"R-Reyna." Jason mentally slapped himself for stammering but he knew he would've done it anyways. He hadn't spoken to her in a week.

"I'm just here to drop this off," she said briskly, handing him the yellowing, old map in her hands. She opened it, unrolling it on his desk. "It's got strategies from an older war. I found it in the attic while cleaning out my cabin and decided it may serve you some purpose. Good day, Grace." She turned quickly on her heel and walked off.

Jason watched as she walked off until she simply vanished from his view. But he kept staring into the distance, blue eyes trained forward.

"Hey, kiddo! Miss me?" Aquilla's voice sang as she entered through the side door of Jason's office.

A smile spread across his lips instantly at the sound of his old friend's voice. Although it had only been a year or so since she had retired and left for university, he felt like it had been millennia. He smiled as she ruffled his hair before taking him in a long embrace.

"How's it going, kiddo?" she smiled. "So young and handsome. Betcha you got that girl you were drooling over, huh?"

"N-not yet," he stammered, turning beet red. He mentally slapped himself once more, giving himself a mental reminder to train himself not to stammer.

"Have you at least spoken to her?" she asked, the disapproval practically dripping from her voice.

"She's praetor, you know," Jason answered, a bit of the strength returning to his voice. "I kind of have to talk to her."

"Omgeeeeeeez!" she cooed. "She's praetor now? Do you know what this means?"

"She's become completely no-nonsense and she controls a camp full of minors?" Jason guessed.

"No!" Aquilla shook her head. She simply could not believe that the boy hadn't realized it before. "You get time alone, kiddo! You actually have the ability to talk privately _without _sneaky Venus kids listening in. This is your chance!"

"No," Jason cut her off before she could continue on her little rant. "I've already screwed it up. It's too late."

"How could you have _possibly _screwed up? You're adorable and any girl would beg to date you."

Jason chuckled slightly at the thought. Aquilla was wrong. She was completely wrong in every use and version of the word.

"Well, come on! Explain yourself!" she added.

"I-I kissed her and-" he started but she cut him off.

"You did what?"

His eyes turned downcast as his cheeks grew red. "I kissed her."

Aquilla smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "You little scoundrel! How did this happen?"

"I-I don't know..."

Aquilla laughed softly, causing Jason to soften up a bit. They were just old friends, right? He could trust her with anything.

"It was late and we were just training," he said, telling her the story at a mile a minute. "And when we were heading home... And she was just there... And her face... It was kind of cold outside... And _that_ happened."

"I'm so proud!" Aquilla exclaimed, swinging him around in her grasp as if he were a child who'd just began to speak. "You know what? I'm going to take you out to dinner! We need to celebrate this!"

"Aquilla it's not like that..." Jason tried to explain but he simply could not form the words.

"Something happened, right?" she asked, her voice suddenly solemn. "Something bad between you two. Did you kiss another girl?"

"What?" Jason asked incredulously, suddenly bewildered by her ridiculous question. "N-No! I didn't kiss another girl! It's just been awkward lately, that's all! I took her by surprise and we haven't talked since."

"This is bad," Aquilla stated, beginning to pace across the marble floor. "Why don't you just talk to her?"

"I can't do that! She'd kill me! Or worse, she'd never talk to me again!"

"Kids these days," she chuckled, shaking her head slightly in mock disapproval. "You make things _way_too complicated. I bet she's feeling the same way your are. She simply needs you to talk to her, kiddo. Just explain yourself and how you feel and she'll probably spill her soul to you. It's a girl thing, kid, trust me. The guy has to make the first move or both of you live miserably."

"Thanks _so_much for that little tidbit of helpfulness, Aquilla," Jason said sarcastically. "Great to know I'll forever live miserably."

"Get a wingman. Tell him or her to tell Reyna how you feel."

"She'd have my head if she knew I'd told someone."

"Well, I'm out of ideas, kiddo," Aquilla sighed. "But if you need to talk, I'm staying in my old cabin."

"Wait, isn't that Reyna's cabin?" Jason asked, eyebrows rising slightly.

"Mhmm," Aquilla sang happily, winking at him. "Got anything to say to her, kiddo?"

"N-No."

Aquilla threw Jason one last mischievous grin before skipping out the door and down the street.

And Jason had to admit, girls were most likely the most complicated living things on the planet.


	7. Jellybeans: Age 12 Part 5

**Sorry guys, I've been really busy... Life catches up with us xD But I've got no school so I'm going to waste time drinking slurpees on the porch and writing all day xD**

**Reyna Rocks: Sorry! My computer somewhat glitched but I fixed the problem xD**

**kittyhawk09: Thank you! And I attempt to update whenever possible :)**

**Xxpercyjackson-luver12xX: Thanks! I've always liked her because I've always been told I'm like her xD**

**A Reviewing Reader: LONG REVIEWS FTW! :D**

**You make it sound so much more dramatic than it was in my mind *sobs* My drama-ness has been beaten!**

**xD I read too much of the Odyssey so I'd say we're in different but similar boats xD**

**Thank you! :D :D :D You don't know how much that means to me :)**

**xD Thanks again. I suppose its just the difference in style... My style is said to be more dramaticly dark but I decided to lighten it (a LOT) to write Jellybeans. Simple Nightmares (my other story) is a lot more in my natural style xD**

**I actually searched that up but nobody seems to know her last name so I just put in Reyna since it doesn't seem like Jason would us her last name anyways.**

**Yes, yes, much more chapters to come xD**

**A Reviewing Reader: MORE LONG REVIEWS! :D :D :D**

**xD I suppose I should've caught that... xD**

**Actually, I read something about how it was illegal for you to drive carts through the streets of Rome at night so I was like "OH MY GOD! DO THESE PEOPLE ACTUALLY SLEEP?" xD**

**xD I do too **

**xD I suppose it is... But I always pictured Reyna as being tall so I suppose she'd be heavy too xD**

**My reaction at the end: OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT *dies* NUUUUUUUUU! (Sorry, I suck at writing kiss scenes so now I'm dying in a pit of its awfulness xD)**

**A Reviewing Reader: REEEEEEEEEEVIEWS! :D**

**xD I suppose xD**

**Aww! Thank you! :D**

**Well, I've got a pretty small room too xD**

**YES THEY DO! (I want a t-shirt toooooooo!)**

**I bet she eats them... In secret perhaps? I think those jellybeans would be there since Jason disappeared... **

**Thanks again! :D**

**A Reviewing Reader: :D :D :D :D :D REEEEEEEEEEVIEWS! **

**xD Yes, most of the time it is xD And yeah, I assumed they'd all be about sixteen or seventeen by the end of SoN (which means I've only got about four or five years to work with for this story) (I saw what you did there xD)**

**xD First, I'm a girl and I'm pretty sure Riordan isn't a girl xD**

**:P They'll make up eventually xD**

**Yes, she is *squeals* I love Aquilla as a character. Actually, she reminds me of a friend of mine xD AND YES I AGREE! xD**

**Uhh... idk? xD**

**anon: Thank you! :D And I do too... PIPER BUGS THE HELL OUT OF ME *dies* Like, not kidding, her attitude annoys me. Plus she seems really possessive. Thanks again! And yeah, those jellybeans really bugged me. They seemed out of place xD**

**I AM NOOOOOOOOOOOT RIORDAN! (I'm a girl, children -.-)**

* * *

><p>Jason wasn't sure if he should be worried or pleased. Having Aquilla so close to Reyna was dangerous. He knew how hard it would be for Aquilla to stay quiet about it. Although she <em>was <em>indeed trustworthy, she slipped once in a while, especially when she was _really _excited as she was now.

Jason walked down his beloved cobblestone streets. He knew that, if this had been old Rome, he would most likely be an optimate. He found that the way the world was at the moment was the way he wanted to keep it, preserve it perfectly for eternity.

But would he really want things to stay the same if they could be better? What if he could get Reyna back? What if he could make her see how much she meant to him?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was professional. It was not the "what ifs" that he should consider, but the current situation. He was the leader of New Rome for gods' sake! He couldn't keep going like this.

"Mr. Grace!"

Jason turned on his heel to face the person who had just run up to him. "Yes Hank? And have I not told you not to use my last name?"

It was one of his Senate members, Hank, another no-nonsense, zombie to the cause centurion. It was as if all members of Camp had no other use in life but to fight. Didn't any of them see that there might be something better out there?

"I'm sorry sir," he apologized. "But it's Praetor Reyna, sir."

Jason's eyes widened and his hands started to shake. He took a moment to compose himself before speaking again. "What happened?"

"The list of injuries is long; you're better off just seeing her."

Jason wanted to slap him right across the face. He said those words as if it were no big deal. But he knew it wasn't completely his fault. As he said before, Romans were trained this way. They showed no emotion. Emotion was thought to be weak and Romans could not tolerate weakness. They were, and always would be, just the senate and the people of Rome. They were Rome and nothing else.

"Please confirm that all other campers are present and accounted for," Jason said quickly. "Confirm that they are all fine and then send them all off to their activities as usual. If anybody asks, we are undergoing a simple census. You are not to speak of this to anyone, am I clear?"

The teen nodded quickly.

"You are free to go, centurion."

The teen ran off; spear in hand and shouting down at all the campers in the streets. Jason allows his mind to race a bit as he races down the streets.

_Will she survive? Is it really that bad? How did this happen? Is she okay?_

These were some of the few questions in life that he did not have the answer to. Well, the last question was somewhat obvious. From the looks of it, she was, most definitely, not okay. If anything, she was far from it.

"_The list of injuries is long..."_

The words seem to torture Jason as he continues to run. His feet hit the stones beneath him at breakneck speed. His feet hurt and his breathing was laboured but he didn't care. He needed to see her.

He reached her cabin, flinging the door open. His hands began to shake the moment he saw her.

Her limbs were bent at odd angles, blood seeping through her clothing and staining her sheets. Her skin was a pale green, as if poison had begun to run through her veins rather than blood. Aquilla held a wet washcloth in her hand, dabbing the girl's forehead, her face grim. She frowned when she saw Jason.

"You shouldn't be here," she said sadly to the younger boy, her voice quivering, much unlike her usual bubbly self. "She's hurt and―"

"That's exactly why I'm here," he said sternly, cutting her off. "Now explain to me what happened."

"You're a stubborn one, Grace," Aquilla sighed, patting the stool beside her as if inviting him to sit. He did so, taking Reyna's cold hand as he did.

"Don't expect me to know everything about what happened," she warned him. "And don't take my word for it, but I think camp might be under a staged attack by an ancient force. It's a force we haven't seen in millennia."

"What is it?" Jason asked, leaning forward in his seat with excited dread.

"The titans."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D I love reading them! :D<strong>


	8. Jellybeans: Age 12 Part 6

**I'm back. Studying for exams, but not dead. Or, at least, not _that _dead... *sobs***

**I hope I haven't totally screwed up the story with this chapter. Like, not kidding, this is Korean Drama level dramatics. Totally full-out psychological mayhem. This is worse than that Brazilian drama I watched last night and that thing was just DRIPPING in drama. Like, I could SEE the drips of drama running through my TV. *sobs* Okay, not really, but you get my point...**

**And yeah, I get it. When Percy was twelve, CHB wasn't being attacked yet. BUT isn't Camp Jupiter RIGHT THERE on top of the Underworld? Thus, wouldn't the first monsters to arise being coming through them before arriving at CHB? that's what I assumed (and also why I assumed the violence and death toll at CJ would be higher...).**

**kittyhawk09: Yes, yes. Almost there xD**

**Cockapoo: xD Yeah, I'm getting there xD The drama has just started xD**

**Xxpercyjackson-luver12xX: Done!**

* * *

><p>The next few days were torturous. Jason just wanted to curl himself into a ball and lie there, comatose on his bed. The memories, new and old, haunted him. It was as if life itself were attempting to eat him, cutting him piece by piece. But he knew he had to stay strong. He knew how mad Reyna would be if she received a bad report if she managed to wake up. No, <em>when <em>she managed to wake up. Jason would refuse to think of her as dead. And he refused to think of if's at the moment either.

He found himself constantly having to remind himself of this rule.

_It is not _if _she wakes up but _when.

But it was hard. After being unconscious for the fifth day, he was starting to worry. Perhaps they should send her to a hospital. Maybe they should give her more ambrosia. Jason even considered asking his father for help although the chances of his father even _speaking _to him were low. Gods never spoke to their children, let alone Jupiter.

He sighed softly as he looked at his feet. One would lift, shift itself forward and set itself down. The next would follow quickly, a perfect process that kept him moving. Although he usually had no interest in his feet, it really was better than focusing around him.

Since the first few attacks five days ago, Camp had become a conglomerate of mayhem. Blood lined most of the ground, the infirmary was always full and the stench of dead things filled the air. Both campers and regular residents of New Rome alike bustled around day in and day out, going from one attack to another. Roads were cleared for nurses as they carried the fallen. In five days, eight had died.

And yet, Jason couldn't bear to accept it.

His life, his work, everything he lived for, it was all being pulled from him, dragged from underneath his feet. He didn't know where he stood anymore. Although he was a praetor by state, he did not feel as if he held any more power in his hands. Then again, he didn't have the right to. He didn't feel as if it was in his place to tell everyone who went where and who did what, despite that being his job. So he allowed Aquilla to control what she could as he attempted to nurse himself from the mental scars that the insanity of it all left upon his mind.

A man on a stretcher was raced down the street before him.

"_I knew you," _Jason thought to himself. _"And it is my fault if you die..."_

His breath caught in his throat at the thought. He had to escape. He had to find a way to keep himself from shaking his fist at his ignorant godly family. He needed to find a way to keep himself under control before he burst and started swearing and cursing at the skies. _Why don't they do something?_

He ran, not caring where those stupid feet took him. He just wanted to go somewhere. He just wanted to escape, leave the pressures of the world around him and be able to collapse to his knees.

He found himself somewhere he never thought he'd go again.

The garden was just as it had been years ago. The cherry blossoms still grew and the trees were virtually untouched. The scent reminded him so much of Reyna. Even the soft scent of vanilla seemed to linger in the area, mixing with the beautiful scent of the blossoms.

It was all too much for him.

Jason fell to his knees under one of the trees, head in his hands and eyes shut tightly. His breath came in short, ragged gasps and his head beat steadily, throbbing in pain. He felt as if he were about to burst, truly burst. He took in a deep breath, then another and another until he was practically gasping for them. The stress of it all had finally crashed over him.

This twelve year old boy was responsible for thousands of lives, the lives of people he knew and of those he didn't. He was responsible in part for the future of Rome's legacy, for the gods themselves. And above all, he was responsible for the world. He knew that if Rome fell and the Titan's truly did come back to power, as Aquilla had guessed, the world would live in chaos and death. Humans would be destroyed, the powers of the earth left to roam free. He was responsible for it all and it was crushing.

A hand fell to his shoulder. It always started like this, didn't it? There was always a hand to someone's shoulder before the war broke out. The oh so great leader always had his best friend there to set a hand to his shoulder right before the whole world was destroyed. It was anything but reassuring.

"I know how it is, kiddo."

Aquilla's voice dragged him out of his little mental ditch. His breath still came in gasps, his head still throbbed, but he knew that somehow, in some way, Aquilla would help him. He shakily rose to his feet, taking Aquilla's arm as to keep himself from falling over.

"I-I just don't know..." he sighed, standing there with his face in his hands. His back was turned to her but he could practically picture her face; the worry, the sadness. Although he felt guilty for having caused that in her, he was too far from reality to truly care.

He was slightly surprised by the arms that wrapped around him but at the same time grateful for them. They were shielding him from the difficult world around him, comforting him the way none had. If truth be told, he had always viewed Aquilla as a mother. She was the parent he never had, despite her being only six years older.

"I know, kid, I know," she sighed, rubbing his back softly the way a mother would her baby. "It's tough but it's how it is. We are the Romans, Jason, and I know you've heard this so many times, but it's at times like this that we have to stay strong, kiddo. But even then, we've had so many collapses, even by some of our greatest." She took him by the shoulders, holding him back a bit so she could see his eyes. "But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, kid. Never forget that."

One last hug, a soft smile. Then she had left but her words never did.


	9. Jellybeans: Age 12 Part 7

**Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been on and off of planes since my last update, sadly. But I'll try to update as much as I can over the summer. I'll actually be in Washington DC in a week. Just a heads up.**

* * *

><p>Memories flashed beneath Reyna's closed eyelids. Some memories were sweet, memories she hadn't seen since her younger years. She saw everything that made her love him. She saw everything that made her feel human. She saw him.<p>

But the vision changed, the sweet moments fading to the dark black of night and then back to light again. But they had changed. The views, the sights, they had all changed. What she saw wasn't a memory. It had never occurred, had it? They couldn't have. They couldn't possibly.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped for breath. The moment she saw Jason, she flung her arms around him unceremoniously, squeezing the life out of him as she cried softly. Bewildered, Jason could do nothing but hug back. He was glad she was awake but he was beginning to fear that the condition she had been in not too long ago may have affected her judgement.

"I th-thought you were dead," she said, her voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. "I-I saw you. There..."

He shook his head softly and held her there, not daring say a word in fear that he might rattle her. Gently, he let her go, holding her back to help her sit. She reluctantly let go as well, allowing him to aid her.

"It was awful," she croaked. "P-Please, don't let him hurt you."

"Who?" he asked frantically, taking her hands.

She shook her head softly and looked to her hands, her eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and fear. She couldn't say it, could she? If she told him, would he look for the creature? Was it possible that the things she saw really were true and that they would really happen? No. No, they couldn't.

She shook her head harder and curled herself into a ball. Jason found her actions slightly strange and unlike her. He was worried to say the least. Was it possible that she had really seen something? Whatever she had seen, it sure had shaken her up badly. To think that someone so poised, so sure of everything could be broken so easily, reduced to a whimpering mass, was worrying. He didn't want to believe any of it.

"Please Reyna," he begged, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Please don't worry about me. I'm worried about YOU."

She shook her head, whimpering and unresponsive in his arms. He didn't know. He hadn't seen any of it. He hadn't seen every person he had ever loved, dead before him. And although she hoped he never would, she knew he wouldn't understand until he did.

Gathering all the courage she could muster, she began to speak. "H-He was large but cut into many l-little pieces," she managed, the words forced. "There were p-people there. Monsters and people, all trying to p-pull him together again."

His eyes widened as the words left her lips. Once he had managed to process it slightly, he picked her up in his arms. She let out a soft yelp at the sudden action, holding tightly to his shoulders.

"I'm taking you to see Lupa," he explained, running down the way to the wolf's home. "I need you to tell her exactly what you told me, understood?"

She shook her head and buried her face in his shoulder, her eyes shutting. It had taken a lot from her just to tell him. She knew she wouldn't be able to face Lupa like this. Then she remembered. She remembered the image, all of them dead at her feet. She nodded softly.

"I don't know much," she admitted, her voice still rough. "B-but I'll tell her what I do know."

He nodded his thanks and continued to run, feet pounding into the ground beneath him. When he arrived, he burst through the doors, causing Lupa to growl.

"What is it, Jason?" she asked, the annoyance audible clearly in her voice. The wolf seemed to be going through a bit of paperwork, most likely the letters home to the parents of those who died. Jason had always wondered what happened to the families of those who hadn't survived. Perhaps they held memorials or burial services. Maybe they just send a note home like they did in real wars.

Reyna tugged Jason's sleeve, awakening him from his thoughts and pulling him back into the present. He sat Reyna and himself down on the plush, violet velvet sofa and turned to Lupa once more.

"We think we might have a bit of a breakthrough into the war," he said, the words rushing rapidly out of his mouth. Lupa looked up from her papers for a moment, jumping down from the desk and landing on her paws soundlessly. She hopped up onto the sofa in across from us and sat perfectly upright, her actions human-like.

"A breakthrough?" she asked curiously. "What kind of a breakthrough?"

"I-I know who's attacking us," Reyna said. She seemed to have pulled herself back together, her back straight and her eyes filled with that same life that was always there. Jason took her hand and rubbed gentle circles into her palm.

"Who, child?" Lupa asked curiously, eyes energetic yet focused.

"It's him," she said, her voice still slightly shaky. "It's Saturn."


	10. Jellybeans: Age 12 Part 8

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as of late. I've only got two hours of Internet time for the ENTIRE trip and so I've actually got a friend of mine running the account for me. Please be patient with me as I can only really log in myself once every two to three weeks. I will try to do a bit more writing though. And I'm SO sorry that this us both super late and super short but I'm SUPER busy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One jellybean.

Two jellybeans.

Three jellybeans.

A new pastime to cure the girl's insomnia, her constant fear, her sudden nerves. Although it was a futile attempt, the sight was almost uplifting. The girl had not returned to her normal spirits yet she had moved, something she had been nearly unable to do for the past two days, strapped down into bed as the awful nightmares and visions that she had received, each more haunting and real than the one before it, scarring itself into both her conscious and unconscious thoughts.

It was as if they had taken over her life. Although she was no daughter of Apollo and clearly unfit to be a soothsayer or oracle, the plague had come to her. The spirit had chosen her over the others. Perhaps it was her power, perhaps her position. Yet none knew why. Instead, they simply attempted to keep the insanity under control.

Four jellybeans.

Atlas. Mountain. Destroy it.

Five jellybeans.

Death. Blood in pools. The rotting of flesh.

Six jellybeans.

His corpse, laying there, dead before her feet.

...:..:...

Jason ran into the tent, shouting out a few orders to his leaders before turning to the large map of camp before him, scribbling down a few notes in the margins and in other places until the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

"Caesar, if it's you-" Jason started.

"Jason."

The voice was cool, almost mocking. Once Jason recognized who it was, he had the sudden impulse to throw every nearby object at his face. Instead, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Go tease someone else, Octavian. I'm a bit busy," he said as he continued to make small notes. "I'm running a camp on nothing more than sheer will and coffee. Seriously, go away."

"It's about Reyna."

Jasons eyes widened slightly and he set down the marker, turning to face him. "What about Reyna?"

Octavian smirked slightly when he saw the other teen's suddenly piqued interest, leaning against the table with the map. "I know what's wrong with her and I know why it's happening."

Oh how Jason just wanted to punch that pathetic, disgusting grin off his puny little face. Oh how he just wanted to beat the living daylights out of him...

"Go on."

The other blonde sat down, Jason following his lead and leaning forward ever so slightly as if hanging on every word the boy spoke.

"It happens when there are big battles, wars involving mankind and demigods and whatnot," he explained with a shrug.

"How do I fix it," Jason bit out, somewhat impatient.

"Hold on, not finished yet," Octavian responded, holding up his hands. "Anyways, it's something they call the spirit of the Sybiline. Every couple thousand years, it comes back. Just kind of possesses some poor soul and stays until the battle is either won or everyone dies. Simple enough. In other words, there's nothing you can do. She'll have it til the end of the war unless it decides to possess someone else, really. But the chances of that happening are pretty low."

"Dammit!" Jason swore, rising from his chair suddenly and running a hand through his hair. "Is there no way to fix it? None at all?"

"Look, your best bet is to ask Apollo," Octavian said with a shrug as he got up and walked to the door. "I might be pretty damn awesome but I don't have all your answers. Go, have a nice chat and ask him how to fix your girlfriend."

And with that, Octavian left, leaving Jason even angrier and now with a serious craving to dent in his face.


End file.
